


One day its here and then its gone.

by storiesandlies



Series: Medicine alleviate the sickness [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Everyone Is Gay, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesandlies/pseuds/storiesandlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuatro veces que Hummels encontró a sus compañeros besándose y una que no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day its here and then its gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Las cinco escenas ocurren a lo largo de la temporada 12/13. Todo es mentira, nada ha pasado y no se nombra nada de la final de Champions ni la marcha de Götze al Bayern.

**1.**

—Oh joder Robert, me estás clavando la puta ducha en la espalda.

—Calla enano que nos van a escuchar.

Manos arrugadas por el agua que lleva cayendo sobre ellos desde que entraron a escondidas en las duchas. Besos mal dados, labios que no encajan uno con otro por mucho que lo intenten. Cuerpos que permanecen pegados, húmedos, luchando esa batalla que ya conocen el final y que recompensa todo lo demás.

 —Robert…

—¿Quieres follar o no?

Moritz a eso no puede decir que no y sin dudar en ningún momento pega un salto para que el jugador polaco le coja mientras él rodea con sus piernas la cintura del mayor. Y ambos gimen por el contacto. Porque puede que no sean perfectos juntos, es algo que saben y que no les quita el sueño por las noches, pero se entienden. Saben dónde y cómo tienen que tocar para conseguir que el otro olvide todo lo demás.

Dudas y problemas que parecen que se escapan por la rejilla del agua mientras sus besos se vuelven más ardientes y la sensación de calor aumenta en la ducha.

Perder el aire de los pulmones y volver a recuperarlo. Sentir el latido del corazón en la sien y quedarse un momento quietos, con el cuerpo todavía con la sensación de hormigueo.

Reír cuando la sensación de placer les empieza a abandonar.

—Ha estado muy bien.

—Siempre estamos muy bien, Robert.

—Ya bueno, pero es que hoy ha estado de puta madre.

—Para ti siempre estamos de puta madre —contesta Moritz metiéndose debajo de la ducha para quitarse el jabón que se había dado después de terminar haciendo que el otro le imitase.

—¿Oye qué tal con Leo?

—¿Eh?

—Llevábamos una semana sin follar porque te la pasas en casa del otro enano. ¿Avanzáis?

—No sé en qué tenemos que avanzar…

—Ugh. Eres peor que hablarle a una piedra, Momo.

—Gracias por lo que me toca. —Robert sabe leer entre líneas, si algo ha aprendido, como hace también de delantero es saber la manera en la que tiene que atacar y sabía que en ese tema con Momo lo mejor era no atacar sin avisar. Así que deja el tema y sigue duchándose mientras canta lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza.

—¿Oye, tú crees que habrá alguien en el vestuario? No me apetece tener que buscar explicaciones de por qué salimos ahora.

—No os preocupéis. Llevo media hora esperando a que terminéis de follar. —Mats lo grita desde la parte de las taquillas haciendo que Lewandowski y Leitner rompan a reír porque no era la primera vez que el central les pillaba y tenía que esperar a que salieran.

—Ya te hemos dicho que es tú culpa por entrenar más tiempo que el resto. —dice Robert saliendo de las duchas con una toalla a la cintura seguido del más pequeño que va mirando al suelo porque no le hacía tanta gracia cuando Hummels les encontraba así.

—Encima me echáis a mí la culpa, la madre que os parió.

—Lo ha dicho Lewy. —argumenta Momo vistiéndose rápidamente y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos jugadores que había en la sala.

—¡Oye Momo! La próxima vez ya verás lo que pasa cuando me pidas otro polvo.

—Y me voy a tener que sentir yo mal. ¿Me voy a encontrar algo que asuste dentro?

—Nope.

—Vaya equipo de putas que somos. —murmura Mats al entrar él en la ducha y escuchar como sus otros dos compañeros se iban del vestuario riéndose de sus cosas y olvidándose totalmente de él.

**2.**

El sol brilla en el cielo de Alemania ese día aunque el invierno ya está cerca y todo el mundo ha sacado la ropa de abrigo. Lukasz aparca el coche en el aparcamiento que tienen los del equipo privado en los campos de entrenamiento y gira la cabeza a su derecha viendo como Kuba iba leyendo el periódico en el móvil.

—¿Sabes qué Sczesny paró el otro día un balón en el minuto 93 y ganó el Arsenal?

—Ajá. Se lo escuché a Robert decir. No veas lo orgulloso que estaba.

—Deberían dejarse de tonterías…

—Ya sabes que nosotros se lo hemos dicho varias veces.

—Y aun así anda tirándose a medio equipo si puede.

—Es Robert.

—¿Dicen algo más interesante?

—¿Sobre deporte? Que el Madrid va a quedar primero en la fase de grupos. Que no tenemos ninguna opción a ganar y otras tonterías varias que hará que ellos se tengan que morder la lengua.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta cuando hablas tan seguro?

—Es que nos los vamos a comer. Y Ronaldo va a soñar contigo. —Kuba mira al otro jugador y niega con la cabeza al ver que la cara del lateral es de burla sin creerse de verdad sus palabras. —Me deberías hacer caso…

—Aún no ha llegado nadie —suelta Lukasz mirando desde el espejo del coche al resto del aparcamiento y sabiendo que la otra conversación con Jakub la tenía perdida porque al final terminaría creyéndole.

Siempre tenía ese poder en él. Cuando decía algo, con esa seguridad en la que hablaba, se lo creía. Daba igual que lo que dijese es que la tierra era plana, porque al final lo hacía.

Confianza y lealtad era la palabra que les definía.

—Mats se habrá quedado dormido. Kehl viene hoy más tarde porque hablaba con los jefazos. Mario y Marco llegarán con las bolsas cambiadas y con algún chiste de esos suyos que no hacen gracia…

—Bueno a veces…

—Es que tú eres un facilón con sus bromas de críos. —Lukasz suelta la mano para dar a Kuba en el hombro que se ríe y se coloca más cómodo en el asiento del copiloto viendo que no iban a salir aún en un rato.

—Que Gündo no esté me resulta extraño—murmura Lukasz siguiendo el monólogo anterior del extremo. —Siempre llega el primero o de los primeros.

—Es que hoy hemos venido tú y yo muy pronto… —alega Kuba mirando el reloj del coche y viendo que aún falta un cuarto de hora para la hora que solían llegar. Justo en ese momento, ven un coche entrar y ambos sonríen al ver que como habían predicho Ilkay entraba por la puerta y les pitaba de manera de saludo.

Y los dos polacos se quedan en silencio un rato viendo como los primeros coches empiezan a entrar y todos les saludan mientras aparcan sus coches. Santana y Leo en el mismo, Marcel con la radio puesta que todo el mundo sabe que sintonía le gustaba escuchar, Kevin sonriendo a todo el mundo y tomándose las mañanas como la mejor parte del día consiguiendo que Neven siempre le diese una colleja después en el vestuario “porque no entiendo de dónde sacas la energía a esta hora”.

Y cuando ven pasar a todos esos, Lukasz sabiendo que ya era hora de salir de su propio coche se echa sobre el asiento del copilo y besa a Jakub en los labios. Con suavidad y sin prisa, sin buscar nada más que el contacto del otro. Un buenos días propiamente dicho. Un detalle más de todos los que habían formado juntos durante tantos años de convivencia.

Y el claxon de un coche les separa, encontrándose a un Mats sin peinar y con la ventanilla del copiloto bajada para que cuando ambos consiguen enfocar la vista en él, el central les suelte un: “Joder, que son las nueve de la mañana. Dejad de pegaros el lote que no son horas” que consigue que Kuba se esconda un poco en su asiento y Lukasz se ría bien fuerte porque le apasionaba como a su compañero aún le avergonzaba que a veces les pillasen.

Mats aparca el coche como siempre con prisa por no llegar tarde mientras murmura un “Vaya equipo de putas que somos” para él mismo.

**3.**

—¡Somos primeros de grupo! —Kevin chilla por el pub donde han ido a celebrar su buena actuación en la fase de grupos de Champions tirando un poco de la cerveza que tiene en las manos al suelo y haciendo reír a sus compañeros.

—Y definitivamente Kevin ya va borracho. —dice Marco dando un sorbo a su cerveza y riéndose un poco de su amigo.

—Mañana no hay entrenamiento podrá pasar la resaca tranquilo. —responde Neven que también iba algo contento por el alcohol. —En el fondo tiene razón el loco éste, no todos los equipos consiguen quedar los primeros del grupo de la muerte.

—Anda y que se jodan todos los que no apostaron por nosotros. —Vocería Gündo que estaba compartiendo mesa con Marco, Mario, Neven y Kevin. —Hoy merece la pena la resaca de mañana.

—Pero no olvidéis poneros el paracetamol en la mesa por la noche.

—Mi gordito es como una mamá —bromea Marco cogiendo a Mario de los mofletes y apretujándolos como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

—Vas a dormir en el sofá.

—No lo aguantarías, chichas.

—Sois adorables. —suelta Kevin mientras se levanta de su asiento, haciendo demasiado ruido, y yendo a la barra a pedir otra ronda.

—¿Quién creéis que nos va a tocar en octavos? —pregunta Neven captando la atención de alguno de los jugadores que estaban en las mesas contiguas.

—El Arsenal nos puede tocar —Comenta Robert que estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado pendiente de la conversación.

—Mira, así puedes quedar con Wojciech y te lo puedes tirar.

—¡Lukasz!

—Perdón, tres cervezas, ahora mismo lo que pienso lo digo.

—Y no es por nada, pero tiene razón. —le apoya Kuba sentado entre medias de los dos y riéndose de la conversación que estaban teniendo.

—Pues yo quiero a los ucranianos esos… —comenta Mats llegando metiéndose en la conversación.

—Mira que nos tocaría jugar en febrero y allí hace mucho frío —dice Mario haciendo que todos se rían otra vez porque en el fondo Marco tenía un poco de razón al decir que era como una madre.

—Pero les podemos ganar. No tienen grandes estrellas. —dice Neven terminándose la cerveza y pensando seriamente si pedirse otra.

—No sé si os dais cuenta pero hemos ganado al City y al Madrid. ¿Qué más os da? —suelta Lewandowski con algo de prepotencia en la voz que hace a todos poner los ojos en blanco.

—Ya bueno, pero mejor no tentar a la suerte. —es Mats quien responde recibiendo gesto de afirmación de los compañeros implicados en la conversación.

—También nos pueden tocar los de París, ¿No? —pregunta Lukasz recibiendo un sí común por parte de todo el equipo implicado.

—Tienen a Ibra. —dice Marco dejando la jarra ya vacía en la mesa.

—Ibra da mucho miedo. —refuerza las palabras del once  Mario pegándose más a él y recostándose casi en su pecho.

—Normal que Mario y Marco estén asustados con lo bajitos que son —bromea Neven haciendo que todos se riesen menos los dos jugadores que mandan a la mierda al central sin pensarlo de verdad.

—¿Entonces queremos al _Shakhtar Donetsk_ , no? —resume Kuba mirando a todos sus compañeros y pensando que a veces no entendía cómo conseguían llevarse tan bien siendo tan distintos.

—Ajá.

Momento que se quedan en la memoria de todos. Conversaciones que no pasan a la historia pero si se quedan todas las sensaciones que dejaron. La idea de sentirse grandes en Europa de pensar por una noche que pueden hacer algo grande, que nadie les puede parar.

Comer el mundo mientras permanecieran como un equipo.

Mats deja a sus compañeros hablando del cruce de Champions y de jugadas de esa fase de grupos que le habían dado el primer puesto. Sonríe para sí mismo mientras se dirige al baño. Va tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, jugadas que había realizado correctamente, alguna que se habría podido mejorar cuando escucha a alguien dentro de uno de los cubículos del baño.

Y aunque sabe que debería irse, (porque vamos a ver Mats, seguro que es alguno de tu equipo de putas) se queda escuchando mientras él suelta todo lo que ha bebido, lo que pasa dentro de ese cuadrado de madera. “Oh joder, Leo, no podía esperar a tenerte, hostias” “Después soy yo el que habla mal, Mo” “Calla y bésame, joder”

Mats no necesita escuchar nada más para saber quiénes son. Si lo piensa se le hacía raro no haberles visto en ningún momento de la noche ahora sabía que sus planes iban más allá. Y Mats se para a pensar en todas las cosas que podría decirles para  no sigan con eso, porque sabe que se hacen daño, lo ve en la mirada de Leo cuando Leitner habla con Lewandowski o en los gestos irascibles de Momo cuando Leo se pasa pegado a Santana.

Lo sabe, y no hace nada, porque también cree que de eso puede llegar algo bueno. Algo que merezca la pena.

Sale del baño intentando quedarse cerca para procurar que ninguno de sus otros compañeros pasasen al baño en un rato. Cuando les ve salir con la camisa fuera de los vaqueros y los labios aún rojos de los besos dados no puede evitar volver a pensar un “Vaya equipo de putas que somos” para él mismo.

**4.**

—“I speak English, you should talk in English too.”

—Mira Poldi, como vuelvas a soltar otra frase en inglés te mando a comer con los enanos. —suelta Bastian dejando los cubiertos en la mesa y esperando que los demás que estaban con él terminasen para ir a por el segundo plato.

—Pero es que tengo que practicar que si no me pierdo las bromas en el vestuario.

—Si tú no haces las bromas nadie las hace.

—Mentira, Giroud las hace.

—No me gusta nada que te vayas con ese francés.

—AW. Estás celoso —canturrea Podolski mientras come en el comedor en ese parón por selecciones que hay en la mitad del año. —Pero no deberías preocuparte, Oli está con Kos.

—¿Quieres dejar de hablar de tu nuevo equipo?

—Es como un niño con un juguete nuevo —comenta Müller que andaba riéndose de la conversación de besugos que estaban teniendo sus dos amigos.

—Peeeeer. ¿A qué no hablo mucho del Arsenal?

El central gunner que estaba leyendo el periódico sin enterarse mucho de la conversación levanta los ojos y se ríe al ver las caras de los demás un poco mosqueados.

—Digamos que hablas bastante.

—Estáis todos contra mí. —bromea Poldi terminándose el plato y levantándose para ir a por más haciendo que toda su mesa se levantase detrás de él. Es el propio Podolski el que se para un rato en la mesa de los jugadores del Dortmund a preguntarles qué tal todo ya que era esa misma mañana cuando se habían reunido y no habían tenido tiempo de hablar.

—Toni, los del Bayern te van a regañar.

—Tres, dos, uno… —dice André mirándose el reloj y la cara de Toni ante el saludo extravagante de Podolski. —Y por ahora llevas el premio de sonrojar a Toni en la convocatoria.

—Pero no por mucho tiempo, ya lo verás. —comenta Marco viendo como Toni miraba fijamente a su plato sacando una sonrisa a todos los de la mesa.

—¿Tenéis concurso de eso?

—Realmente entre Marco y André hacen concurso de hasta quién respira más veces. Pero sí. —explica Mario parándose unos segundos de comer para después seguir con la misma intensidad que antes.

—Te vas a atragantar, gordo.

—Queréis dejar de hablar de atragantaros que me hacéis pensar mal, hostias. —murmura Toni consiguiendo que la pareja riese mucho y André que justo estaba en ese momento bebiendo agua sea el que casi se ahoga por el comentario.

—¿Ves Lukas? —Añade Marco señalando a la mesa en la que estaba —Por estas cosas somos los que más molamos.

—Me vais a hacer sentir mayor y no lo soy, así que os dejo con vuestros dobles sentidos —Poldi dice, sonriendo como siempre hace siempre y dejándoles con sus bromas que él muchas veces no entendía. —Qué aproveche. —termina diciendo antes de volver a irse a la mesa donde estaba comiendo antes-

—Gordito ¿Ya has terminado de comer?

—Podemos jugar a un FIFA.

—Pero que me queda el postre, que siempre vais con prisa.

—¿Y la naranja que era? —bromea André levantando la cáscara de la fruta con la mano y tirándosela a la cara a Mario en broma.

—Subnormales que sois.

—Dos piezas de fruta más antes de que nos podamos ir. —comenta Toni dejándose un poco la timidez al estar con sus amigos.

—Tres.

—Un día comeré ochenta solo para haceros perder las apuestas.

—Y aun así yo siempre me llevo el premio gordo. —comenta Marco riéndose y echándose contra el hombro de Mario que no puede evitar  sonreír al sentirle tan cerca.

—Otra vez con dobles sentidos…

—Toni, tienes un problema. Acéptalo.

—Necesita follar —dice Mario pelando otra naranja y haciendo regruñir a sus amigos que veían como todo el mundo abandonaba el salón habiendo terminado.

—¿Y si vais encendiendo la play mientras me como la última naranja? —pregunta Mario. —No me voy a perder.

—Yo me quedo contigo.

—Por supuesto te quedas con él. —dice André haciendo con las manos una especie de corazón que poco se parece a eso. —Pues nada, estamos en mi habitación.

Toni y André se marcan dejando a Mario y a Marco casi solos en el comedor hablando de sus tonterías.

—¿Estará bien la rata con tu hermano, gordo?

—Le cuida desde antes de que tú le conocieses, crestas. No te preocupes.

—Bueno pero después le llamabas.

—A veces creo que prefieres al bicho antes que a mí.

—Nah, no soy zoofílico por ahora.

Mario tiene que reírse ante la ocurrencia del extremo y sabiendo que nadie estaba atento a él se acerca lo suficiente para darle un suave beso en la boca. Un beso que sabe a naranja y a algo fresco. A ganas de comerse en todos los sentidos. De no querer separarse.

 

André y Toni llegan a la habitación del primero hablando de lo adorables que eran Mario y Marco juntos y que después de todo se alegraban que hubiesen encontrado una estabilidad que ambos también ansiaban en sus vidas. Saludan a Bastian y a Podolski que estaban en la puerta de uno de los dos hablando en susurros y muy juntos para lo estrictamente dicho.

—Poldi, nos van a pillar. —susurra Bastian cuando cierran el jugador del Leverkussen y el del Bayern la puerta de su habitación.

—Va a ser verdad que la edad te vuelve más aburrido. —murmura Podolski contra los labios del centrocampista.

—Eres insoportable.

—Pero me quieres. —Y es Bastian quien besa a Lukas. Suave y sin preocuparse mucho por donde están. Sus manos en la cadera del extremo pegándole a él, buscando el calor de ese cuerpo que tanto echa de menos durante la temporada. Y Lukas sonríe contra su boca, porque él también le ha echado de menos aunque Londres le haya brindado una nueva oportunidad.

Mats sale en ese momento de su habitación con el móvil en la mano recién cargado después de todo el día. Cuando levanta la cabeza se encuentra al jugador del Bayern y al del Arsenal besándose. Sonríe para sí mismo pero no dice nada, se va por el pasillo contrario andando lo más sigilosamente posible. Si fuese en su equipo les diría algo pero en la selección aún tiene que ser más respetuoso, sobre todo ante esos jugadores que llevaba gran parte de su vida admirando y queriendo ser como ellos.

El jugador del Dortmund llama al ascensor riéndose aún de la escenita que acaba de ver, que a pesar de saberlo le sorprendía como lo vivían tan bien a pesar de todo.

—Joder. —Suelta  cuando se abren las puertas del ascensor  y se encuentra a Marco arrinconando a Mario en una esquina del cubículo besándole el cuello y metiendo sus manos por la camiseta de éste. Al salir del comedor no habían podido evitar alargar un poco más ese beso que sabía tan bien y que no querían cortar por nada del mundo.

—No estoy ni tranquilo en la selección. ¡Ni en la selección!

—Dicen que bajar las escaleras es sano. —dice Marco aún sin despegarse del cuerpo de Mario y consiguiendo que a pesar de todo Mats sonría por su comentario.

—Ya os reiréis cuando no sea yo quien os pille.

—Ya puedes hacer terapia con André. —Es lo último que dice Mario antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cierren otra vez y Mats se quede buscando con la mirada dónde estaban las escaleras.

—Vaya equipo de putas que somos —vuelve a murmurar para él mismo mientras baja las escaleras para reunirse con el resto del equipo.

**5.**

El derbi de la cuenca del Rühr era uno de los momento más esperados en el país alemán. Rivalidad de años y años, convivencia uno al lado del otro y esa sensación de querer ser siempre mejor que el vecino. Ese año se lo había llevado el Schalke para el desagrado de los jugadores del Dortmund que entran en el vestuario con pocas ganas de bromear.

—Putos mineros de mierda… —va gruñendo Kevin que pega una patada a un cubo de basura que se pone por su camino.

—Va Kevin, tranquilo. —murmura Kehl poniendo sus manos en los hombros del más joven y consiguiendo así que esté se calmase un poco. —Al siguiente les ganamos y ya está. No siempre les podemos ganar.

—Ya joder, pero es que es el puto Schalke.

—Como vuelvas a decir otra vez la palabra puto la vas a borrar del diccionario —intenta bromear Weidenfeller que en el fondo va jodido porque ha sido a él a quién le han marcado los dos goles.

—Haced caso al Capi que él sabe —dice Marco que llega por la puerta con la camiseta de _Neustädter_   en el hombro y haciendo que alguno de sus compañeros, Kevin entre ellos girasen el gesto. —Eh, eh. Que la camiseta es de Roman, que es mi amigo, no me la he cambiado con cualquiera.

—Te lo perdonamos. —murmura el propio Kevin que sabe que está siendo demasiado cabrón con todo el tema ese de perder contra el equipo vecino y decide mejor meterse en la ducha e irse a casa lo antes posibles.

Mats llega el último con varias camisetas del Schalke al hombro y sin la suya. Las deja en la entrada y lo comenta con el equipo por si alguno quería llevar su camiseta al vestuario visitante.

Nadie habla mucho más ese día, algunos comentarios entre varios compañeros sobre el partido y otros muchos sobre cosas normales que les hacen olvidarse poco a poco del partido y pensar en la tarde y el día libre que tenían por delante.

Mats hace tiempo. Espera que todos se duchen para ducharse él el último sabiendo que esta vez nadie se iba a quedar a hacer otras cosas, con el tiempo había aprendido que cuando perdían nadie tenía ganas o si las tenían preferían en lugares más cómodos, así que se ducha sin prisa y se viste mucho más lento aún. Cuando escucha que llaman a la puerta del vestuario se pone en pie enseguida y a pesar de que la derrota duele, no puede evitar sonreír al ver a Benni al otro lado de la puerta ya totalmente vestido.

Tan guapo como siempre.

—Así que yo me peleo con todo mi equipo para terminar el primero y tú estás sin ponerte la camiseta aún. Eso es que quieres aprovecharte de mí.

—¿Te sienta bien el ganar, eh?

—Y más si es a tu equipucho con complejo de abeja.

—Pensaba que me tenías más respeto. —gruñe Mats. Porque a pesar de llevar viendo eso de ser rivales el resultado aún escocía.

—Va, bésame y ya verás cómo olvidas cualquier resultado.

Y Mats no lo duda. Le coge por la cara y le acerca a él hasta juntar sus labios que saben a jabón y a una de esas cremas que ya conoce. Y le besa con ganas. Abriendo con su lengua los labios del otro y profundizando el beso. Bajando una de sus manos a la espalda de Höwedes y pegándole a él. Un gemido se ahoga en la garganta del minero al sentirle tan cerca, al sentirle tan suyo. Es el propio jugador del Schalke quien no pierde el tiempo y lleva sus manos a la cintura del central, pasando sus manos por la cinturilla del vaquero que lleva puesto y haciendo esta vez perder la compostura a Mats que silba su nombre sin abrir mucho la boca.

—Me parece injusto que yo lleve tan poca ropa y tú lleves hasta tu pañuelo favorito.

—El que tú me regalaste.

—Si en el fondo soy bueno y todo.

—Bah, sólo a veces…

—Mira que te dejo hoy durmiendo en el sofá.

Benni se ríe y le vuelve a besar. Con la misma pasión que siempre, llevándole a las taquillas más cercanas y apoyando allí a Mats que gruñe al sentir el metal frío de las puertas.

—Hostias. —murmura un Gündogan que había entrado en los vestuarios otra vez porque había olvidado las llaves del coche. —Que sepáis que os odio a todos. Tanto pan delante de alguien sin dientes, ya os vale.

Mats y Benni miran a Ilkay sin saber muy bien de dónde ha salido y aunque Mats sonríe sin ningún problema a su compañero de equipo Benni, viéndose en casa ajena, esconde su cabeza en el pecho de Hummels como si esto le salvase.

—Con el equipo de putas que somos, Gündo, primero deberías estar acostumbrado y segundo tú busca que seguro que encuentras a alguien para follar. —bromea Mats aún con Benni pegado a él consiguiendo que el mediocentro se fuese de allí gruñendo sobre el trauma que le iban a causar todos y el equipo de putas que eran.

—Creo que empiezo a entender cuando llegas a casa y dices lo de la casa de putas. —murmura Benni contra la piel del otro aún con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rojos del beso que se estaban dando.

—Anda minero, tú cállate y bésame que por una vez voy a ser partícipe de la fama que doy a mi propio equipo.

Y mientras Benni responde a su ruego y le besa con la misma intensidad que siempre Mats olvida todo lo demás. Los partidos de fútbol, las pilladas a sus compañeros incluso de cómo se respira siempre sabiendo que Benni siempre iba a estar ahí.

 


End file.
